


Under the Surface

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James brought a hand up to his messy black hair and ruffled it out of habit. It stuck up even more than usual now. “Come on Moony, I can’t help it if all the girls in school want me.”� He coughed and it sounded a lot like ‘more than Padfoot.’





	1. That Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

 Four boys known as the Marauders stepped off the Hogwarts Express. They were the center of attention as they made their way towards the carriages. Girls trailed behind them giggling and gossiping, but the boys remained oblivious. At the time a very handsome boys with long, black hair, a dazzling smile and mischievous eyes was talking loudly to the others.

“—and so I said to him, ‘Snivellus, you must think I am crazy. Why would I do a thing like that?’”

The group burst out laughing, but it seemed that it was an inside joke, because no one around them understood. 

“Speaking of Snivelly, I haven’t seen him around yet.” A boy with sandy brown hair said. He looked tired, but it still could not hide his good looks. A chubby blonde boy was tagging along beside him, watching him as he spoke. “Maybe we should pay him a visit, what do you think James?

The fourth boy was busy waving at the girls passing by, flexing his muscles and blowing them kisses, making the girls giggle and gossip even more with their friends. He flashed a cute, quirky smile and one girl fainted. “What did you say Remus?” he asked, abandoning his efforts to charm the entire female population and turning back to his friends.

“I was asking if we should pay dear Severus a visit, but I have to wonder if we will be able to fit your head through the door.”

James brought a hand up to his messy black hair and ruffled it out of habit. It stuck up even more than usual now. “Come on Moony, I can’t help it if all the girls in school want me.” He coughed and it sounded a lot like ‘more than Padfoot.’

“Hey!” the boy with long black hair cried. “I resent that. No one, and I mean no one, can resist Sirius Black.” He winked at a pretty girl to his left to prove is point. She smiled and then ran into a pole because she forgot to watch where she was going. He glanced back over at James before smiling smugly and saying, “I win.”

James crossed his arms and glared at Sirius, narrowing his hazel eyes. He turned to say something to Remus, but then realized that the fourth Marauder was not there.

“Peter!” He cried, seeing the chubby boy a few feet behind them trying to buy candy off of some younger Slytherin. “Can’t you wait two minutes until we get to the castle?”

Peter gasped and hurried along to his friend’s side. “Sorry.” He muttered before stuffing his money back into his cloak pocket.

“But anyway, Moony, since you’re a prefect this year, how are you supposed to pull any pranks with us anyway? You wouldn’t want to get in trouble with our dear Professor McGonnagal.”

“Hey, just because I’m a prefect doesn’t mean I can’t still be the brains of the operation.” Remus said, smiling brightly.

“I knew you had it in you Moony!” James said. “And I was thinking—WHOA!” He exclaimed, stopping dead in his tracks. “Who is that?”

James had just spotted a group of three girls stepping off the train. One was a wavy haired-brunette with chocolate brown eyes. The girl next to her had straight blonde hair and big, blue eyes. But the one who had caught James’ attention was the prettiest girl of them all. She had long, fiery red hair and gorgeous almond shaped emerald eyes. She threw he head back and laughed as her blonde friend said something. She had the most amazing smile. She walked on long legs and put her hands on her tiny waist, linking her arms with her friends.

“I wouldn’t drool like that Prongs.” Remus said, seeing James stare at the redhead. “She looks pretty feisty.”

“That’s Lily Evans, Carrie Anderson and Megan Smith. All in sixth year, all in Gryffindor.”

Peter, Remus and James all turned to look at Sirius. “How did you know that?” they asked in unison.

“I keep track of all the girls in our year. Besides, they are some of the only girls I haven’t dated yet, and the brunette, Megan, doesn’t look half bad.” He said, tilting his head to the side.

James was about to approach her, but Remus put a hand on is shoulder to stop him. “I don’t know if you want to go over there Prongs, I heard Evans has got a nasty temper.”

“Don’t worry Moony,” James said as he shrugged off Remus’ hand and started towards the girls, “watch the master at work.”

He made his way over through the crowd, towards Evans, who was currently headed for the line of horseless carriages. He snuck up from behind and wrapped his arm around the redhead, stopping her first, and then circling to the front, his arm still gently laid across her hips.

“Hello ladies, I don’t believe we’ve met.” He said in his deepest, manliest voice.

The redhead narrowed her eyes and got a coy smile on her beautiful face. “Look who it is ladies.” She said, amusement clearly showing in her bell-like voice, “it’s the school’s biggest prat, James Harold Potter.”

The girls behind her exchanged glances and smiled.

Lily continued. “But I’m afraid that you’re mistaken, because we have met.”

She held his stare unfalteringly. James ignored the insult, but was still flustered, he couldn’t remember when he had seen her before this, and surely he would have remembered some one this pretty. “Would you care to remind me?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he took a step closer, hiding his confusion. “I seemed to have forgotten.”

She smiled sweetly and replied in a soft tone. “Of course. Do you remember December of our third year,” she asked, bringing her face within inches of his own, “when you pushed a fellow Gryffindor into the lake? Well let me tell you something Potter, the water was COLD!”

She shoved him away from her and smirked as he stumbled back a few steps, caught completely off guard. She nodded her head to her friends and walked off, Megan and Carrie following close behind. 

“Bad luck Prongs.” Sirius said, coming up behind him. “I reckon she hasn’t forgotten when you pushed her into the lake after you sent a rabid Niffler from Hagrid’s cabin after Snape.

James was dumbfounded. Never had a girl turned him down, and never had he felt completely out of it when he got that close to a girl. His mind had gone momentarily blank.

‘Must be the hormones,’ he thought.

He smirked. “I like her.” He said, and the other boys stared at him incredulously.

~*With the Girls*~

“Lily, are you crazy?” Carrie asked, pushing her blonde hair over her shoulder, her aqua eyes widening to the size of saucers. “He is absolutely gorgeous!”

“Yes, and he is also arrogant and we all know he only wants one thing.” Lily said indignantly.

Megan shook her head, shaking her wavy hair from side to side. “I wouldn’t mind being his sex slave. Or his friends’ sex slave for that matter, have you seen Sirius Black this year? Tie me up and let him at it!” She exclaimed, laughing.

Lily laughed but shook her head at her friend’s humor. They climbed into a carriage and they were off towards Hogwarts. 

“Honestly Lily, if one of the Marauders paid that much attention to me, I wouldn’t just blow him off.” Carrie said.

“Except Peter Petigrew, he’s gross.” Megan said, making a face.

“They are all gross! Well, maybe not Lupin so much, he actually applies himself. But do you see the way they eat at the House table?” Lily exclaimed.

The girls laughed. “I think it’s cute. They don’t really chew, they just sort of…shovel.” Carrie replied. 

“Well, if you two think it’s cute, then by all means, go for it, but I would rather date the Giant Squid than belong to James Potter.”

~*With the Marauders*~

“Honestly Prongs, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Remus said, climbing into his seat next to Peter.

“Prongsie got turned down for the first time.” Sirius said, wiping a fake tear from his left eye. “I’m so proud.”

“Can it Padfoot. You just wait. Give it a few weeks, and she will be hanging on my arm, just like the rest of them. This just calls for some extra Potter charm. But let’s talk Snivellus for now. I think he might be avoiding us.” James said with a pout.

“We should get him good!” Peter piped up.

“Don’t wet yourself Petey.” Sirius said. “And I was thinking something with a pink tutu and him actually washing his hair…” 

 


	2. Of Pranks and McGonagall

 

Lily sat down with Megan and Carrie at the Gryffindor table. The usual thousands of candles were floating above their heads and the night sky was filled with stars. The sorting ceremony was finished and food of every kind appeared on the table.

“He’s looking at you again.” Megan said, glancing down towards the end of the table where the Marauders sat.

“Let him stare,” Lily replied not even having to look to see who it was, “I just hope that Potter isn’t going to keep this up for long.”

Carrie rolled her eyes. “How can you say that?!”

But before Lily could answer, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She watched as Remus Lupin took a seat next to her. 

“Yes?” Lily asked, trying to keep a civil tone.

“Ease up Evans. I just wanted to remind you that we have a prefect’s meeting in a half-hour.”

“Oh,” she started, “thank you.” She smiled shyly at him and he smiled back. He didn’t seem so bad. 

“No problem. And Lily, don’t take anything James says too seriously. He can’t help his mental status.” He chuckled at his own joke which made the girls smile. “Oh and a fair warning, you might want to leave in the next…ten seconds.”

“Why?” The girls asked in unison.

Remus looked at his watch, “three, two, one…”

BANG!

Lily spun around quick as lightening to find out what was causing the commotion. It took a moment for the students to realize what happened, but then bouts of laughter could be heard all over the Hall. 

The Slytherin table was in a chaotic state. Each boy was wearing a pink tutu and ballet slippers. A blonde seventh year Slytherin was standing atop the table singing “I Will Survive” while his back up dancers did some rather unsightly moves. 

Across the table from Lily, Megan and Carrie were clutching their stomachs, holding on to each other for support. Megan laughed loudly and threw her head back which caused her to fall to the floor with a slight ‘thump’, but Lily was furious. Remus stood behind her trying to keep a straight face while Lily fumed. 

“POTTER!” She screamed down the table to James, who was waving his wand inconspicuously under the table. Sirius was across from him, howling with his loud, bark-like laugh. The remaining Slytherins were trying to escape the table, only to find themselves slipping on an invisible liquid that covered the floor.

James looked at her innocently. “Yes, Evans?”

“Take that jinx off them right now!” She roared.

“Easy there Red,” Sirius piped up. “You wouldn’t want to deprive the school from the usual beginning-of-the-year prank now would you?”

She simply glared at him. “Potter, take the charm off now, or so help me…”

“Flower,” James said loudly over the raucous, “I would gladly take the charm off, under a few…conditions…”

She stormed over to him and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at his throat, but he simply smirked at her. “I am not going out with you, if that’s what you’re implying!”

“Why, I said nothing of the sort, did I Padfoot?”

Sirius laughed, “Nope. Seems Miss Evans here has a crush on you Prongsy. Shame, I always liked the feisty ones.”

“Shut it Black or you’ll be next!” She said jabbing her wand deeper into James’ throat. Just when Lily thought there was no hope for this situation, a stern voice rang out over the silence.

“Potter, Evans! Detention, both of you!” Professor McGonagall barked, her lips thinning by the second. “I would have expected better out of you Lily,” she said, “but no dueling outside of class!” 

She raised her wand high in the air as Lily gaped open-mouthed at her ex-favorite professor. McGonagall shot a few green sparks in the air which resounded in a loud bang. There were a few screams from the jumpy girls, and then the Hall fell silent. McGonagall looked around sternly. 

“This pathetic display of intelligence is over.” She stated, her lips becoming so thin that they were dangerously close to disappearing. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. “Would the culprits step forward?” She said half-heartedly, already knowing who they were. One by one, the Marauders stood up to a tumultuous applause. They stood on the tables and took their bows as catcalls and whistling filled the air. Lily scowled. 

McGonagall shot more sparks in the air, this time they were red. The Hall fell silent once more. “Black, Pettigrew, Lupin that’s detention for all of you. Double for you Mr. Potter.”

“Why thank you Minerva,” Sirius said taking McGonagall’s hand and patting it gently, “I look forward to our weekly detentions for the upcoming year.”

Professor McGonagall mumble something about therapy, but silenced herself immediately when Albus Dumbledore came strolling down the isle. He didn’t have to make a sound; everyone automatically moved out of the way for their Headmaster. His face was old, but his eyes were twinkling merrily, as if he was trying not to laugh. 

“After that rather…interesting display,” Dumbledore started, “I conclude the start-of-term feast over. Would the Heads and Prefects please show the way to their dormitories? I believe you already know that passwords?”

There was a quiet murmur of agreement and the crowd began to disperse. Lily grabbed Megan and Carrie, who had been talking to Remus, and headed towards the front of the crowd. 

“First year Gryffindors this way!” She hollered. A group of students began to follow her as she began up the Grand Staircase and down another hall, but she also noticed four boys breaking off from the group and heading in the other direction. 

“Marauders.” She mumbled under her breath, silently cursing Potter for getting her her first detention. 


	3. Defense Class and Detention

 

_Miss Evans, Your detention will be held at precisely eleven o’clock tonight. Hagrid will meet you in the Great Hall. ~Professor McGonagall_

“Oh, Potter’s going to get it,” Lily whispered quietly as she pried herself out of bed. 

“Morning sunshine,” Megan called from across the room, already dressed, “I took the liberty of letting that owl in for you. Hope you don’t mind.”

Lily stood up and opened the window next to her bed so that the crème colored owl on the windowsill could fly out again. Lily glared at Megan, but then turned towards the bathroom. “I’m going to take a long shower. Don’t wait up.”

Thirty minutes later Lily was down in the Great Hall with all the other Hogwarts students. She plopped her books down at the Gryffindor table unceremoniously and then sat beside them.

“Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Carrie said.

“I got my detention slip today. McGonagall sent it to me.” Lily said grudgingly.

“Oh, I see,” Megan replied sarcastically. “Oh yeah, having detention with a really adorable guy who just happens to be the Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team would bother me too.”

“Oh shut up,” Lily said, throwing a breakfast roll at Megan. She huffed indignantly but smiled at her friends none the less.

“I hate to leave ya, Lil, but Carrie and I have a date with the library.” Megan said as she rose from her seat and headed toward the door, Carrie following after her. “See you in Defense class!”

“See ya!” Lily called after her. It was amazing how her friends could always put her in a good mood. After she finished her toast, she stood from the table and grabbed her books. Then she headed off to her first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts, with her new schedule in hand. 

It must have been a good ten minutes later before Lily cried out in frustration. _Why did they have to move the classroom this year? I can’t find it!_ Lily thought angrily.

She resumed walking, but it wasn’t five steps later that someone called out her name.

“Lily!”

“What do you want Lupin?” she asked sharply, recognizing the voice immediately. Remus Lupin was now standing a few steps behind her, with a book in his hand and his backpack slung jauntily across one shoulder. The rest of the Marauders were heading down the hall in the opposite direction.

“You dropped this,” he said holding out a small, leather-bound book. 

“Oh, thanks Remus…it is Remus isn’t it?” Lily asked as she gently took the book from him. She had never really been formally introduced to him before.

“Yeah,” he said with an easy smile, “Are you lost?”

“A little,” Lily replied, blushing deeply, “Do you happen to know where the new Defense classroom is?”

He smiled again, “Yeah, I was just on my way there. You can walk with me if you’d like.”

Without another word she began to follow him in the other direction. She talked with him after a minute or two of silence, and was surprised to find how nice of a guy he seemed to be. She laughed and argued for ten minutes on which Quidditch team was best. 

“The Chudley Cannons are so the best and you know it!” Lily said.

“Take it from the Quidditch player, hun, Ireland is so much better. I mean, the Cannons haven’t made it to the Quidditch Cup in eight years!”

“I don’t know who has made it to the Quidditch Cup or anything, I’m just saying that the Cannons have much better uniforms than the other teams. I mean, Ireland…they’re plain green...boring!”

“Ah, but a Quidditch team is a lot more than just a uniform Lily. It’s about the game. Do you even know how to play?”

“No,” Lily cried indignantly, “I don’t know how to play, nor do I even know how to fly a broom.”

Remus put a hand to his head dramatically. “Lils, you don’t know what you’re missing!”

Neither of them noticed that they had reached the classroom until they were standing right in front of the door. Remus pushed the door open and held it for Lily. She smiled at him thankfully. 

“Ah, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Evans, just in time.” Professor Ivan said sweetly as Lily took a seat next to Carrie and Megan. Remus had just seated himself behind her table, between James and Sirius. 

Professor Ivan was a middle-aged woman who was a tad overweight and had short, dark brown hair that contrasted violently with her rosy cheeks. She was an excellent professor, was fair, and always tried to relate to her students. 

“Today we will be dueling,” she began as an excited whisper broke out among the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. “Yes, yes, we are all excited. But remember, this is for your own safety, and is meant to be educational, so no life-threatening curses.”

Carrie and Megan smiled at each other, and then glanced back at the Marauders who were busy not paying attention. 

Professor Ivan continued on, “I will pair you with a partner from your own house…” the three girls looked at each other hopefully, “that is a member of the opposite sex.”

Megan glanced back once again to where Sirius was lounging in his chair, feet on the desk, smirking at the professor.

“Very well, shall we get started?” There was a murmur of consent that filled the classroom. “Where should I begin?”

_Come on, give me Remus, at least he is decent,_ Lily thought.

“Brown and Kent…” 

_Remus, please, Remus_

“Adair and Higgins, Black and Smith…”

Megan smiled to herself. _Please, just not Potter_

“Evans and…

_Please!_

“…Potter.”

Lily’s jaw dropped. Just her luck. She sulked as the rest of the names were listed. Remus ended up getting Carrie as a partner, which resulted in Carrie squealing softly to herself and Sirius nudging Remus in the arm.

“Now if you would all be so kind as to go and join your partners.” Professor Ivan voiced over the noise.

The students got up from their chairs as Professor Ivan gave a flick of her wand, which sent all the desks up against the far wall. Lily walked grudgingly towards James, trying to drag her feet along the way.

“Nice to see you too, Evans,” James uttered, a smirk starting to appear once again on his face. 

“Please don’t talk to me.” Lily said coldly.

“Ah, but I must. I can’t ignore a pretty little thing like you,” James said confidently, which made Lily glare even harder at him, “but don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you. Ladies first…”

He bowed his head which signaled the beginning of the duel. Lily immediately threw her first spell at him, which turned his jet black hair purple.

James conjured a full-length mirror behind him and turned to glance at his reflection. “Nice one Evans, but no one touches my hair.”

“I hated it anyway.” Lily shot back. _Liar!...Shut up brain_.

“Touché.” James laughed.

Outside of Lily and James’ duel, others were beginning to throw curses as well. Remus had already hit Carrie, who was awful at dueling, with a tickling charm. Carrie was now rolling on the floor clutching her stomach and laughing loudly. Sirius on the other hand, was busy sidestepping one of Megan’s deadly levitating charms, while he threw a leg-locking curse back at her.

“You know,” James said, quickly dodging another curse from Lily, “if you weren’t so feisty, I wouldn’t have to have my wand out when I ask you on a date. Say…Hogsmeade next weekend?”

“I would rather chew my own arm off!” Lily answered calmly, throwing yet another curse towards James. He dodged it and flung a jelly-legs curse at her, which hit her right in the stomach. Lily’s legs turned to jelly as she fell to the ground.

“Has the might Evans finally taken a hit? I told you I’d go easy on you, but I changed my mind. Would you like to surrender?” Lily glared at him, and threw another curse at him which missed him by two feet.

“I must say, Evans, your aim really sucks—”

James suddenly went rigid and fell to the floor beside Lily. Lily muttered the counter curse for her jelly-legs and stood, leaning over James so that he could hear her every word. “Never try to beat me Potter; especially not when there’s a mirror right behind you…”

“Thank you students, that will be all.” Professor Ivan’s voice rang out over the chaotic spell casting. “Wonderful class today! If you would perform the counter curses on your partners, then you may be on your way!”

Lily stood up, grabbed her books, muttered the counter curse for James, and called over her shoulder, “See you in detention!”

James stood from the ground and put on the usual smirk. 

“Feisty one, isn’t she Prongs?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, but you can tell she loves me.”

“Blind are you?” Sirius laughed as he waved good-bye to Megan. “Megan Smith, now there’s one that I wouldn’t mind to…”

“Please, Padfoot, not before lunch!” James exclaimed.

“I’m just saying, and besides, unlike Lily, she actually does like me.” Sirius said with his award-winning smile. “Hey, where’s Moony, I’m starved!”

Over by the door, Remus was kissing Carrie’s hand while she giggled and blushed furiously. He waved good-bye to her and she practically skipped out of the room to meet Lily and Megan.

“Come on, Moony,” Sirius whined, “cut the romantic stuff and let’s get some food, or I’m going to wither away!”

“Sirius, I doubt that you will ever wither away, considering that you eat every five minutes.” Remus scoffed.

“Whatever,” James said, “let’s go!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As eleven o’clock approached, Lily trudged down the school corridors, towards the Great Hall. Everyone else was already in bed, and at the moment, Lily was wishing she could do the same. She began descending the Grand Staircase, and now she could see the top of Hagrid, the gamekeeper’s, head. 

Hagrid was twice as tall as a regular man, and at least five times as wide. He had black, beady eyes and masses of frizzy, black hair. Anyone would have been afraid of him at first site, but Lily had met him once before, and he turned out to be as kind and caring as any other person.

“Hello Hagrid.” Lily said when she approached him, trying to sound pleased to be there.

“Why ‘ello Lily! What ‘re you doin’ out of bed so late at night? Your not ‘ere for the detention are yeh?”

“Yep, and it was Potter’s fault. Prefects like me don’t get detentions.”

Hagrid sighed, “Don’t be blamin’ him, Lily, he just don’ know how to…express himself in fron’ of pretty girls like yerself.” 

Lily smiled in spite of herself. Just then James came dashing down the stairs.

“Yer late, James.” Hagrid stated blandly.

“Hagrid, that’s no way to greet a friend, is it?” He said, turning and winking at Lily, who rolled her eyes.

“James, yer one heck of a character, yeh know that?” Hagrid said, obviously amused.

“Yeah, I get that a lot actually. Especially from this one over here,” he said, tossing his head towards Lily. James smiled good naturedly, the first real smile Lily had seen.

“How woul’ you like to come down to my hut tomorrow, ‘round noon? I got somethin’ to show yeh. Yer welcome to come too, Lily, o’course.”

“No thank you, Hagrid. I think one day a week is enough time to be spending with Potter.”

“Right, well, I suppose we ought to be getting started now, follow me.”

Hagrid turned and began heading for the doors that led onto the grounds. He heaved the doors open and all three of them were hit with the cool night air. They trudged along the dew-tipped grass to a hut on the edges of the Forbidden Forrest.

“May I ask what we’re doing out here?”

“Yer gonna be doin’ some work in the Forbidden Forrest tonight.” At this Lily gulped.

“So what is it this time Hagrid?” James asked tiredly, taking a big yawn, “Collecting potions ingredients, chasing off wolves, bandaging unicorns…”

“Tha’s not it James. Tonight you’ll be feeding the thestrals. I’ll get you the meat, an’ you two will be on your way.”

Hagrid entered his hut and shut the door behind him to keep his old dog, Smokey, from escaping. James stood awkwardly with Lily, which was unusual, as James was never uncomfortable in front of girls. 

“Wait,” Lily started, “aren’t thestrals those invisible horse things?”

“Yes.” James said slowly.

“Then how are we going to be able to see them so that we can feed them?”

“I think we’ve got that under control.”

A few moments passed where Lily and James could hear Hagrid bustling around in his hut. Then Lily spoke again:

“I wish I could see them.”

Definitely not the right thing to say.

“No you don’t.” James said quietly. When Lily looked over at him, he was determinedly staring down at the ground.

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that. I mean…I’m sorry.” Lily stuttered.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.”

Lily didn’t want to press the matter any further, but her curiosity got the better of her. “Who…” she began, “who did you see…”

“Die?” He asked coldly. Lily nodded her head, and his tone softened. “My baby sister, Sera, she died from cancer when she was four. I was right beside her when it happened.”

“Oh.” That was all that Lily could think to say. Luckily Hagrid came out a second later, pulling two large animal carcasses across the ground. 

“Instructions ‘re easy,” Hagrid said, “Just take this meat in the Forbidden Forrest and wait until it’s all gone. Then yer free to go back inside.”

“Ready, Evans?” James asked as though they had just been discussing pranks and not the death of his little sister.

“Yeah,” she said, a bit disturbed that he could change his mood so quickly.

They headed into the Forbidden Forrest, James levitating the animal carcasses in front of them. They wound their way through branches and bushes until they were so far into the Forrest that the sky was no longer visible above. That’s when James finally stopped walking. 

“There,” he said, taking the levitating charm off the meat and sitting down at the base of a tree. Lily sat as far away from him as possible, scowling at the thought of having to spend another hour with him.

“What’s with that look there, eh Evans?”

Lily simply tried to ignore him.

“Look,” he said, pointing towards the carcasses, which were slowly disappearing piece by piece. “There they are.”

Lily had to admit that this was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. The meat seemed to be vanishing by chunks into thin air. Lily made a face, but stayed seated where she was, a good fifteen feet from the thestrals.

“You know, none of this would have happened if you had just gone out with me.” James stated unenthusiastically.

Lily glared at him, but he continued on:

“We would probably be inside right now, snuggling on the couch or something of that sort.”

“If you don’t shut your mouth, then I will come over there and shut it for you!” Lily yelled in exasperation.

“Are you suggesting something, Evans? Why actually, I think that’s a great idea. So come over here Evans, and shut me up.” He was daring her. And Lily Evans never backed out of a dare.

She stood from her spot and marched over to him, pulling her wand out on the way. She stopped only inches in front of him and pointed her wand at him. “Give me a reason, Potter, and I’ll do it.”

“Isn’t this what got you into this situation in the first place?” James asked, laughing slightly.

“You know what? I—”

But Lily was cut off. It was suddenly cold, very cold. And then she blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Lily? Lily!”

Lily opened her eyes to see James Potter staring at her.

“Are you alright?” He asked, sounding concerned.

“Yeah.” The truth was that she wasn’t alright. Her head was aching and her body felt weak and shaky. She was still really cold, even though the air around her was warm and she was really confused. “What happened?”

“Dementor.”

“Here?” Lily asked, “How could they be at Hogwarts?”

“Voldemort.”

_What is with these one word answers?_ Lily wondered

“Then we have to go. It’s not safe here. We really should be inside the castle, and we should tell Dumbledore too!”

“Dumbledore already knows.” He said with a sigh. “Hagrid came to check on us earlier to make sure we weren’t tearing each other’s heads off and he saw you here on the ground and I told him everything. Then he told me to stay here with you.”

“But why did the dementor leave?”

“I chased it off with a Patronus. Are you done playing fifty questions?”

“I guess.” She was still very dazed and confused. It was only then that she realized that James Potter was on top of her. Sitting on top of her. Straddling he sides. On top of her. 

_Oh. My. God._

Trying to keep her voice calm she asked, “Potter, could you get off of me?”

“What? Oh yeah, sorry.”

He got off of her and helped her stand but she kept stumbling and falling back over. 

“Evans, you aren’t going to make it two steps, much less all the way back to the castle.” He sighed. “Looks like I’m going to have to carry you.”

He reached down but she pushed his hand away. “No! You are not carrying me; I can do this on my own!”

“Evans…”

“Go away!”

James shrugged and began walking away. Lily tried and failed to get up. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was sleep, but then again, there were dementors out here. She tried one more time and managed to take a few steps before collapsing again.

She was never going to live this down. “Potter!” She called.

“Yes, Evans?” He said sweetly from across the clearing. 

“I need help.” He was by her side in a second.

“You need help?” He asked in fake shock. “Hold on, let me just take a second to soak this in. Wow, this feels good. I was right and Evans wasn’t…is this how you feel all the time? Except now of course—”

“Just help me!” Lily cried.

“Ask nicely.” He said with a smirk.

She glared at him and said through gritted teeth. “James, DEAR, would you please help me back to the castle?”

“Of course!” James said. He reached down and picked her up, swinging her over his right shoulder. 

_A really broad, muscular shoulder…shut up brain! This is a hallucination! Your hormones are way out of check!_

Normally, she would have protested being slung so effortlessly across a guy’s shoulder, but she wasn’t feeling up to it at the moment. She would hex him into oblivion when she felt better. 

When they got to the steps, James pulled her off his shoulder and carried her in his arms like a baby. He reached the Hospital Wing and woke Madame Pomfrey for help. After she had questioned him for five minutes and got Lily all settled into a hospital bed, James returned to Gryffindor Tower. 


	4. Hogsmeade Surprises

The next day Lily returned to the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else was in the Great Hall, laughing and joking with their friends and enjoying their breakfast, on this fine Saturday morning. 

_Stupid Potter._

_Stupid Potter with really strong, gorgeous arms…_

She groaned in frustration and plopped down onto a squishy armchair by the window. She reached up with her right arm and opened the window to let a cool, September breeze in. Lily gazed out the window at the perfect, cloudless sky and sighed to herself.

_I’ll have to go out by the lake with Megan and Carrie later._

Just as she was about to head up to her room to get changed for the day, a black owl flew in and hastily dropped a letter on Lily’s lap before taking off again. With nimble fingers Lily opened the white envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Freak,_

_Once again Mother is making me send my monthly letter to you, so I will take this opportunity to reinforce the fact that I hate you, just in case there were any doubts. I have a wonderful, nonfreak fiancé, while I am sure that you are all alone. If we are to marry, which, staring at this large diamond on my finger, I am sure will happen, know that you must stay away from my wedding. Don’t bother coming home for Christmas either, because you are not missed here. Mother and Father may tell you otherwise in another letter, but they are just lying because they are sorry for your ‘condition’ as a freak. I hope you are having a horrendous time with your freak friends at your freak school. Please don’t write back, because I will simply burn your letter._

_Petunia_

Shrugging, Lily wadded the letter up into a ball and hurled it at a nearby trash bin, but missed by a few inches. Lily was used to these sorts of letters from her sister, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt just a little. Frowning, she turned back to the window, watching a couple of first years run about along the grounds.

There was an odd crinkling sound behind her which caused Lily to look back at where her letter had been so carelessly discarded. None other than James Potter was now sauntering over towards her, her letter unfolded in his hand.

“Potter! That’s mine, don’t you dare read it!” Lily half-heartedly yelled at him, knowing he would do the exact opposite of what she asked.

“Lilyflower, this was laying on the ground, which means that my curiosity and I have every right to read it.” He began studying the letter, plopping down into the armchair next to hers. Lily didn’t really care though, so what if Potter knew about her horrible sister? Then maybe he would lay off her a bit.

“Whew,” James said, letting out a low whistle, “now I see why you wadded this letter up. This…Petunia is evil!”

“She’s my sister.” Lily said, refusing to look him in the eye.

“Oh, sorry, and I thought I had it bad, having to live with Sirius, the pig.”

Lily turned her head to look at him now. “You live with Sirius?”

“Nah,” James said chuckling, “Sirius lives with me.” 

Lily raised one eyebrow, so James continued, “Long story, Lils. But Sirius’ family isn’t as nice as he and I are,” he said with a wink, making Lily roll her eyes, “so he moved in with me the last summer.”

“Two of you in one house?” Lily scoffed, “I feel sorry for your mother.”

James chuckled, “Yeah, I would too, but Mum just loves having the both of us around. Shame she doesn’t have a girl around though,” he said, his eyes glazing over slightly as he recalled the memory, “she tried to take me and Sirius shopping once, and we ended up staying in the food court while she went off to all the stores.”

Lily giggled slightly.

_What are you doing? Making nice with Potter?_

_He’s not that bad…sometimes…_

“See, now that wasn’t so hard, was it Lily?”

“What?” She asked, slightly intrigued.

“Having a civil conversation with me,” he said with a shrug of his masculine shoulders. “Maybe we should do this more often.”

She gave him a half-smile. James reached down into his back pocket and pulled out an old piece of parchment and glanced at it, before quickly shoving it back in its place.

“Well, Lily, I’m afraid I must be off. Me and the boys are going to go down to visit Hagrid before heading off to Hogsmeade, would you like to come along?”

She eyed him warily, not completely trusting him. 

_He must be up to something…he’s never this nice._

“No thank you.” She answered.

He shrugged again and waved goodbye just as the portrait door swung closed behind him.

_I need a long shower!_ Lily thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James met up with the rest of the Marauders and headed towards Hagrid’s small hut. 

“So, what’s Hagrid want to show us this time?” Remus mused.

“Probably something deadly and illegal,” Sirius said as Peter shuddered behind him.

“Well,” Remus began, “it’s nice to see you alive, you know, Prongs. Sirius and I were taking bets on whether you would make it out of the forest or not. Personally, I thought Lily would tear you to shreds, but I guess I was wrong,” he said, tossing a sickle over to Sirius.

James punched Remus in the arm, and then rapped his knuckles on Hagrid’s oversized door.

“Comin’, comin’,” the boys heard Hagrid bustling about inside his cabin, pushing chairs aside, and a distinct clink of teacups. 

“I sure hope he hasn’t made any more of those rock cakes,” Sirius mumbled.

The door opened and Hagrid welcomed them all inside. “James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, goo’ ter see you fella’s again.”

“What amazing animal have you got for us this time, old buddy?” Sirius inquired, patting Hagrid’s enormous shoulder.

Hagrid smiled and moved over to open the cupboard beneath the sink. He took out a medium-sized box and placed it on the table. Then he reached into the box and pulled out a small, grey….puppy?

“Nam’s Fang.” Hagrid said proudly.

“A puppy?” James inquired. Hagrid nodded, pouring them all tea, and James took in a sigh of relief. “Hagrid, you have no idea how happy I am that it wasn’t a dragon, or Hippogriff or something.”

Sirius lifted the puppy off the table and into his lap. “Why do you call him Fang? He isn’t….ouch!”

“Ah,” Hagrid said, taking the puppy and setting him gently on the floor, “he’s jus’ teethin’ yeh know.”

“I thought you were supposed to get along with dogs, Padfoot.” Remus teased.

“Shut it, Moony.”By the time Lily was dressed and out of the shower, Carrie and Megan were already back from breakfast. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“So,” Megan prodded, “how was your night last night?”

“As smooth as could be expected,” Lily answered shortly.

“Oh come on, me and Carrie were wondering where you were ALL NIGHT, and now you come in here like nothing happened. Puh-lease!” Megan said, throwing her hands in the air. “Carrie thinks you were in the library trying to cram some last minute studying in for the beginning of the year, while I believe that you were off snogging Mr. Potter somewhere. Now tell me, which of us is right?”

“Neither.”

Carrie raised an eyebrow. “Then where were you?”

Lily sighed, not feeling like retelling the story. “I was in the hospital wing last night, I thought I had a bit of a head cold from being outside, but I’m feeling fine now.”

Lily bit her lip. She didn’t like lying to her friends, but there was no reason to get them all worked up over nothing, was there?

She remembered James’ serious expression last night when he told her why the dementor had been there. Voldemort.

Lily needed this Hogsmeade weekend. She needed to clear her head of Voldemort and Potter and her hectic prefect schedule this year.

Lily looked back at her friends, “You guys ready to go?”

“Born ready.” They replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Ah, look what we have here boys.” Sirius said to the other Marauders. “Damn! Smith looks really good in that jean skirt.”

Sirius had put an arm out in front of his friends to stop them. Up ahead, near a coffee shop, were Megan, Lily, and Carrie.

“I’ll meet you guys in the Quidditch shop.” James murmured.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Sirius said, “You cannot be serious! You mean you actually aren’t going to hit on her?”

James looked down the street towards Lily, considering it for a second. “Nah, I think I may finally be getting on her good side. Wouldn’t want to ruin that now would I?” He flashed a quirky smile before heading to the other side of the street and into the Quidditch shop, Peter trailing behind him.

“You ready Moony?”

“Born ready, Padfoot.”

Remus and Sirius began sauntering towards the girls, who were now staring wishfully into a chocolate shop.

“God, I love chocolate…” Megan said.

“Oh my gosh! They have caramel apples…” Carrie sighed, hands pressed up against the store’s windows like the other girls.

“Well, hello ladies,” Sirius interrupted. “Now what would three lovely women be doing in Hogsmeade without escorts?”

They all turned their attention away from the shop and onto the two handsome boys. Megan stepped closer to Sirius...a lot closer, and he towered over her. “Waiting for you, of course,” she said with a coy smile.

Remus took Carrie’s hand and kissed it gently while Carrie blushed and giggled slightly.

“I see my Lady has a sweet tooth for caramel apples?” Carrie nodded shyly, still giggling. “Then would you like to join me inside the shop?” Remus asked sweetly, “My treat.”

Carrie eagerly took Remus’ outstretched hand and let him lead her into the shop, Megan and Sirius close behind.

“You coming, Lil?” Megan asked.

“Nah, I’ll meet up with you guys later.” Lily said, not wanting to be the third wheel. Instead she would head up to the little shop at the end of the alley to look at owls. She had always wanted one, but they were so expensive…

“See you later then!” Megan shouted after her, before being ushered into the shop by Sirius, his hand on her lower back.

Lily headed off towards the direction of the owl shop. The sign was clearly in sight, the name of the shop written in fancy gold lettering.

_Oswald’s Owl Emporium._

_It can’t hurt to look can it?_

Just when Lily was about to reach the front door, a gloved hand reached out from the alley beside the shop and roughly jerked her towards two cloaked figures. One of them shoved her roughly against the wall. Lily let out a small yelp, but was muffled by the gloved hand.

The figure that was holding her roughly against the brick wall slowly lowered his hood, revealing a head of long, silver-blonde hair.

Lucius Malfoy.

“What do you want Malfoy?” Lily spat as he took another step closer to her.

“Ah,” Malfoy said coolly, “if only you knew, dearest Lilyflower.” She flinched at the name; Potter called her that, not this piece of filth.

“I demand that you let me go at once.” Lily spoke forcefully, but there was a slight note of panic in her voice that would not go unnoticed.

The figure next to Malfoy chuckled, and she could tell by his deep chuckle that it was Severus Snape. 

“Now where would the fun in that be?” Malfoy questioned, turning Lily’s attention back onto him, his icy-blue eyes boring holes into her own, giving her goose bumps along her arms. “Actually, I have grown rather fond of you, for a mudblood. It would be a shame to let you go so easily, so…untouched.”

Lily’s breath hitched in fear when she felt the gloved hand reach up and touch her face. She narrowed her eyes in defiance, but she knew he could sense her fear. 

He was toying with her. He was trying to see how far he could push her before she broke out and begged to be released. He wanted to see her scream, or to cry out for help. God, he was sick and demented.

_Obviously he doesn’t know who Lily Evans is…_

“Malfoy, release me now, or suffer the consequences.” Lily whispered in a deadly voice.

“Is that a challenge?” Lucius replied coolly, “You think you could hurt me with a little spell? Well, there will be a nasty surprise in for you later.”

Before she knew what she was doing, Lily had freed one of her hands only to slap it across Malfoy’s face with a loud ‘smack’. Malfoy threw her aside, and she stumbled to pick herself up off the ground and regain her composure, before taking off running in the other direction. Snape started after her, but Malfoy sharply put an arm out to stop him.

“Don’t worry, Snape,” Malfoy spat coldly. “We have much better plans for her.” 


	5. Oh the Ways that We Bond...

Lily hardly realized where her feet were going as she fled from the alleyway and towards the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. Still running, her breath burning in her chest, she chanced a look back at her attackers. They weren’t following her.

_Why aren’t they following me?_

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t realize the door to Honeydukes being opened right in front of her. That’s when she ran into the hard surface of the glass door…or at least she thought it was a door.

“Oh, Gosh, I am so sorry!” Boomed a deep voice from above her.

Lily looked up to see a 7th year Ravenclaw boy standing over her, hand extended to help her up. 

_So that’s what I ran into…_

She gave him her hand and felt him gently tug upward. It took a moment to realize that she was standing however, because the Ravenclaw towered over her and was at least twice her size in muscle. He had caramel skin and when she looked up to say something to him, she saw that he had dark, dark brown eyes. He gave her a warm smile, flashing pearly whites that contrasted greatly with his skin. 

“I’m sorry Lily…it is Lily isn’t it?” She nodded blankly. “I should really watch where I’m walking; I didn’t mean to knock you over. It’s my fault entirely.”

“It’s alright,” Lily replied sheepishly, brushing off her robes, “I wasn’t watching where I was going…well, running actually.”

He smiled at her a moment longer, before snapping back into reality, “I’m sorry. Wow, where have my manners gotten to? I’m Kingsley, Kingsley Shackelbot.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Lily said, smiling now for the first time all day.

_Hah, I’d like to see Malfoy attack me now!_

“Say,” Lily started, “aren’t you the Ravenclaw Keeper?” 

He smiled, flashing dazzling white teeth again, “I am, actually. Do you play?”

“Hardly,” Lily said, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks. “I’m afraid I won’t even pick up a broom. I’ve read about too many accidents, I just know I’ll end up killing myself or something. Bad karma, I suppose.”

He laughed quietly and then offered his arm to her. She looked at him strangely, not fully understanding his request. 

“Would you like to join me in the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?” He asked in a gentle voice, “After that we can go to Honeydukes, you simply must try their new treat…Fizzing Whizbees, I believe. They make you levitate in the air! Quite fascinating, really.”

Lily smiled coyly, “Are you asking me on a date?”

“If that is what you wish to call it, then yes.”

Lily took his extended arm, “I would love to.” 

_Okay, so I don’t exactly know the guy, but he’s sweet, and come on, let’s see Malfoy try to pull one over on him. Plus, why should I be wandering the streets alone while my friends are with their ‘flavor of the week?’ I bet Megan and Sirius are snogging at this very moment_!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“James…James!” Peter yelled which caused many customers in the Quidditch shop to stop and stare, “What are you staring at?”

“I can’t believe this, Pete.” James said, shaking his head in disbelief. “I swear, I leave her alone for one moment, and she’s already hooking up with another guy?”

“Who?” Peter asked. “Lily?” James nodded. “Well, I hate to um…say…er…it but she…uh…” Peter mumbled.

“Out with it Wormtail!” James hollered. 

“Well, she doesn’t exactly seem too fond of you, does she? I mean come one Prongs, you can literally have any girl you want. Why do you insist on going after the only one that won’t give you the time of day? I me—”

“James!”

James turned around to see Jessica Brooks, a curvy, blonde 6th year dashing towards him, smiling brightly.

“Hey, Jessica.” James said, almost dismissively.

Peter stepped away, but not before mumbling, “I think I made my point.”

“Oh James,” she cooed, running her fingers over his chest in attempt to catch his attention. “I haven’t seen you since last term. It’s been far too long, don’t you agree?” She smiled seductively at him and winked, but he took no notice.

“Sorry Jess, I’m not in the mood for this.” He pushed her aside, leaving her alone in the Quidditch shop to pout.

Finding himself with nothing else to do, James headed towards the edge of town, where he transformed into a stag, and went into the woods to sulk. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

“Lily! You would not believe what I have been doing!” Megan said as she burst into their room.

“What? Snogging Sirius in a closet somewhere?” Lily asked, feigning shock.

Megan’s face fell a little. “How’d you know?” 

“Never mind, Megan.” Lily said, “Where’s Carrie?”

Megan thought for a moment, twisting one of her thick brown locks with her finger. “Dunno, last I saw she was sneaking off to the kitchens with Remus, but don’t worry, he’ll be back in time for you two to make your rounds this evening, I’m sure.”

“Wait!” Lily exclaimed, “Carrie, doing something so bold as to sneak into the kitchens after curfew? That’s not like her at all! She is way too shy to be sneaking around and breaking rules.”

“Lily, Lily, Lily,” Megan began clucking her tongue knowingly. “You seem to be forgetting that she’s with a Marauder now.”

Lily’s confusion must have shown on her face, because Megan sighed exasperatedly and continued.

“It was so cute,” Megan said, giggling like a little girl, “Remus asked her out earlier under the Willow tree out by the lake, right when the sun was setting. You totally missed it, Carrie almost fainted! Heck! I almost fainted.”

“What about you and Sirius?” Lily inquired.

“Sirius and I…dating? Ha! I told you Hun, I only want him for his gorgeous body. Same goes for him. It’s a mutual thing to fulfill our…needs.”

“I didn’t need to hear that. So long as you haven’t slept with him…” Lily grumbled.

Megan closed the door and flopped down onto the red comforter on Lily’s bed and began flipping through the magazine that Lily had discarded only moments ago.

“I don’t know what your problem is, Lils. I mean, James totally likes you, and -oh! I want those shoes!” She said pointing to a pair of strappy red heels and matching purse. “But anyways, you need to find yourself a man!”

Lily could practically feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks. “I think I kind of have one…sort of.”

“That’s nice…wait! What!?” It took a moment for Megan to register what she was saying.

“Well, not really. I just ran into Kingsley in Hogsmeade, literally, and well, we hung out for a while and he bought me a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Nothing big.”

“Kingsley Shacklebot? That boy is a walking wall of muscle, what do you mean it’s no big deal?!” Megan shrieked. 

Lily sighed exasperatedly. “We’re just friends!”

“Friends with a hunk like that? God, Lils, how do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Not shove all the hot guys after you up against a wall and shag them like a madwoman! How do you keep your hormones in check?”

“Megan!”

“Welcome to the 70’s, Lil. Jeez, you’re such a prude!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are t—”

The girl’s argument was cut short by a loud knock on the door. Megan threw Lily one last exasperated look before leaping off the bed, straightening herself, and answering the door.

“Siri!” Megan squealed.

“Ah, Megan,” Sirius said, gracefully stepping into the room. His shaggy hair was falling gently into his eyes as he took Megan into a short embrace. “I was wondering if you would like to join me for a study session in the Room of Requirements.” Sirius said smoothly, glancing over toward Lily for a moment.

“Study?” Megan said, frowning, “Why would…Oh, I get it! I would love to Sirius, darling. As long as you promise—wait, how did you get up the stairs?”

“Marauder secret.” Sirius replied, winking as he offered an arm, which Megan gladly took. “I shall lead the way, my lady. Oh, and Lily, Remus is waiting to go on rounds with you in the common room. Give us a ten minute head start, would you? Thanks, you’re a doll.”

Lily rolled her eyes as they disappeared from the room.

_Well, at least it’s not rounds with Potter._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily met up with Remus at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Together they exited the tower, and made their way down the quiet halls of Hogwarts. 

“Kind of eerie, isn’t it?” Remus asked.

“Yeah,” just as she spoke, she felt something soft and weightless pass by her. She let out a small squeak. 

“Remus, I think there’s something out here.” Lily said in a hushed whisper, unaware that she was now clinging to Remus’ arm with fear. 

Remus chuckled a little, which confused Lily, as this was not the time to be laughing. “Don’t worry about it Lils,” Remus said, “It’s probably Sirius and Megan heading back to the dormitory.”

Lily looked at him as if he were possessed. “I don’t see Megan and Sirius anywhere around here, so how on earth could you assume that? Have you gone mad?”

“Haven’t you heard?” Remus asked her quizzically. “Actually, you probably haven’t,” he said as an afterthought, “seeing as you don’t give old Prongs the time of day. James has an invisibility cloak, quite handy, really. Sirius probably just borrowed it for a moment.”

“An invisibility cloak?”

“Yeah, it’s a cloak that makes you—”

“No, no,” Lily interrupted, “I know what it is; it’s just that I never knew someone who owned one. Gosh, I knew Potter was rich, but I didn’t think he was that rich…”

This time Lupin laughed aloud. “That rich? James could roll in galleons if he wanted to, but I don’t suppose you want to hear that.”

“That explains—”

“Don’t say it explains why he has such a big head.” Remus said accusingly, making Lily frown. “Really, Lily, Prongs isn’t that bad. I didn’t think that you were the type of person to judge someone so easily. If you only knew what James has done for Padfoot, Wormtail, and I.”

“Fine, fine, I get it, Potter is a wonderful person, blah, blah, blah...and what’s with those nicknames anyway? I mean, Padfoot? Moony? What’s that got to do with anything?” Lily inquired.

Remus threw a nervous glance at her. “Oh, nothing really, just silly nicknames. Kind of like us calling you Red, of Lilyflower or something.”

Lily flinched at the name. _Lilyflower._

A few moments passed in silence, only the two Gryffindor’s footprints could be hear down the corridor. They were checking their last floor when Remus must have noticed her uneasiness.

“Something bothering you?” He asked gently, staring her down with a piercing gaze. 

“No, not really.” Lily said, knowing it was a lie. Of course her run-in with Malfoy was bothering her; she’d have to be crazy not to be wondering about it. 

_I’m sure it was nothing. He’s all talk anyway, no reason to go upsetting my friends over nothing! Then again, there has to be a reason everyone is afraid of him…_

“Lily, I’m blonde, not stupid, you know. I can tell something’s bothering you.”

She shook her head softly, “It’s just…nothing.”

Remus eyed her suspiciously. Another minute passed in silence.

“Remus?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever talked to Lucius Malfoy before?”

Remus got a look on his face that showed his pure hatred for the boy. “Not talked, really, more like tricked, mocked, and got threatened by. I don’t know why people are so afraid of him, he’s all talk…most of the time, well besides that time in fifth year when he gave James that horrible scar across his back. Almost got expelled for it, but he probably paid someone off to stay in school. Why do you ask?”

“No reason. Thanks.” Lily said.

Now they were once again standing at the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. Remus turned to face Lily again. 

“Are you coming to the Quidditch match tomorrow? It should be a good match-up: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Normally we would play Slytherin first, but something happened to one of the members of their team…”

“I suppose. I always did love watching Quidditch, just not a fan of playing.”

“I see. Well someday we’re going to get you on a broom.”

Lily laughed, and shook of the thought of being hundreds of feet in the air, with only a small piece of wood underneath her. “Well,” she said, “good luck tomorrow, and goodnight.”

“Goodnight Lily.” He said as they crawled through the portrait and parted to their separate staircases. 


	6. The Upside of Anger

“And here comes the Gryffindor team!” Frank Longbottom’s voice boomed out into the crowd. “Captain James Potter, followed by Black, Lupin, Kirke, Sloper, Towler, and Johnson!”

James walked out onto the Quidditch pitch, gripping his broom tightly and leading his teammates to the center of the field where the Ravenclaw team already stood, proudly wearing bright blue robes. Professor Ivan stepped out onto the field, lugging a large wooden chest behind her. She tentatively opened the chest, and released both bludgers and the Golden Snitch into the air. She took a step back, and threw the Quaffle into the air, signaling the start to the game.

All fourteen players soared up into the air, the Quaffle being caught by the Gryffindor chaser Sydney Towler.

“And Towler has the Quaffle, passes to Sloper, who misses the catch by and inch—picked up by Ravenclaw chaser Devin Brooks, passes to Bryce, who shoots at Kirke—but Keeper Trinity Kirke blocks the shot, and the Quaffle is back to Towler. Towler dodges a bludger, races to the end of the pitch, shoots and SCORES! Gryffindor up 10-0”

The entire Gryffindor section of the pitch erupted into cheers, waving their Gryffindor flags around and shouting cries of excitement into the air.

James circled high above the pitch, watching carefully for the Golden Snitch.

_I’m doing this for you, Lily,_ James thought, as he scanned the pitch once more for a hint of gold. He had the notion that if he demolished Ravenclaw in this match, that it would impress Lily to no end. That’s why this last week of practices for the Gryffindor had been merciless. _Just you wait._

Ravenclaw had just pulled a fantastic triangular Chaser move which had earned them a goal against Gryffindor, tying the score at 10-10.

“Gryffindor in possession, passes to Johnson, takes a shot, misses by an inch! Oh, come on Johnson! Quaffle caught by Towler, who shoots at an unprepared Kingsley Shackelbot, and SCORES! Gryffindor leading 20-10!”

Again the crowd erupted, while James momentarily abandoned his search for the Snitch when a flash of red hair caught his attention in the crowd. Lily.

“Ravenclaw Chaser Bryce catches the Quaffle, swoops to avoid a bludger sent at him by Lupin, but—oh!—has the Quaffle knocked out of his hand by another deadly bludger sent by Black! What a play Sirius!—Oops, sorry professor! Gryffindor with the Quaffle, Sloper takes the shot and—Scores! Gryffindor on a role, 30-10! What an amazing game!”

That’s when James saw it, a tiny flash of gold near the other end of the Quidditch pitch. Accelerating to full speed, he raced to the other side of the pitch, being followed closely by the Ravenclaw Seeker, Sean Kent. James stretched out his hand, but had to take a quick swerve to miss a bludger sent out him by one of the Ravenclaw beaters.

Now he and Kent were neck and neck. James glanced to the side, flashed a quirky grin at Kent, and made a dive, right on the tail of the Golden Snitch. 

“Potter and Kent are neck and neck. Jeez! Would you watch those boys dive! It’s anybody’s game now. Go, GO JAMES! I mean—I have no opinion on who wins this match. Come on Gryffindor!”

The ground was getting nearer and nearer, James glanced to the side, and saw Kent watching him, determination in his eyes. James glanced back at the Snitch, only inches away from his fingertips, and only feet above the ground. Five feet, four feet, three feet…

Kent had already pulled out of the dive, and was now chasing the Snitch right above James. James pulled out at the last possible second, his feet dangling inches from the ground. He heard the crowd admit a gasp, and then all was silent. James was so intently focused on winning this match. He WOULD win this match. He laid himself flat against his broom, picking up speed, and made a stupendous dive for the Snitch, barely catching it in his outstretched hand, before toppling helplessly to the ground, rolling a few feet after the spot where he lost his broom, just for good measure.

“Gryffindor WINS 180-10!” 

James’ teammates all landed on the ground and tackled him, patting him on the back and smiling outrageously. The crowd poured onto the field, all jumping up and down excitedly. 

“Party back in the common room!” Sirius yelled over the noise. “Butterbeer for everyone!”

The crowd began to disperse off of the field, and James went to change in the locker room, along with his team. He came out clean, and in a good mood. But his cheerfulness faltered for a moment when he saw Lily walking back to the castle with a very disgruntled looking Kingsley Shackelbot.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Lily had spent the next hour with Kingsley that night, trying to cheer him up. Luckily, he wasn’t completely Quidditch obsessed, and he was laughing and joking with her again in less than ten minutes. He was such a sweetheart to Lily. 

Once it finally occurred to Lily that it was past curfew, she headed back to the Gryffindor common room, which was still currently holding a raging after party. Music from the Weird Sisters was playing loudly, and Gryffindors of all ages were dancing in the middle of the common room, and congregating around the table of butterbeers to gossip and chat. The only light in the room was that coming from the large fireplace on the back wall of the common room, illuminating the outlines and expressions on the students’ faces. Lily pushed her way through the crowd, talking to a few people on the way, and finally reaching Carrie, who was sitting alone at a table near the fire place and staring off into space. 

“Hey Care-Bear, what’s wrong?” Lily asked, nearly having to yell over the music. 

“It’s Remus.” She said, sighing softly, “He says he has to leave Hogwarts for a couple of days tomorrow. Has to visit his sick grandmother. She’s dying slowly of some weird disease. Poor guy, I feel so bad for him.”

Lily shook her head. She knew how it was to have a sick grandmother, as Lily’s had passed away only a few years ago, leaving her grandparent-less. “Where is he?”

She pointed over to a group on the other side of the room. She presumed that it was where the other Marauders were, because there was a large gathering of giggling girls in front of them, blocking them from view. “I figured that I should let him spend time with his friends before he leaves.” Carrie said, and then began to space out again. 

“Where’s Megan?” Lily asked, looking around the room for a sign of wavy brown hair. 

“She went somewhere with Sirius. Didn’t tell me when she would be back.”

“Well,” Lily said, glancing at the grandfather clock next to her, “I’m heading off to bed, it’s really late.”

“What time is it?” Carrie asked, snapping out of her daze once more.

“Two. You want to come with me?” 

Carrie shook her head yes, and then let Lily take her hand and lead her towards the stair case.

_Look what infatuation does to my friends._

Just then a very furious looking Professor McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole, and shot green sparks into the air with her wand. The music died off and everyone turned their attention towards their Head of House.

“While I am also glad about the victory of our Quidditch team over Ravenclaw,” to this, everyone clapped and whistled loudly, “I am also pleased to remind you that it is TWO-O’CLOCK IN THE MORNING! Now, would everyone please report to their rooms at once, this party is over. Have a good night.” She said sternly, and with that, McGonagall turned briskly on her heel and stormed out of the portrait hole.

There were grumbles all around the room as students slowly parted from their friends and drinks to head upstairs to their dormitories. Carrie and Lily were the first ones back in their rooms, so they quickly changed into their night clothes and fell asleep in their soft beds. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Lily Marie Evans! Wake up this instant!” Carrie was shouting at the top of her lungs. Lily groaned and buried her face in her pillow, just as Carrie’s face appeared from behind the bed hanging that she had just pulled open.

“What the bloody hell is your problem?” Megan mumbled, obviously being woken from Carrie’s indecent screaming too. She turned over on her side and pulled her pillow over her head.

Not a second later, a fully dressed Carrie had ripped the sheets off both Lily and Megan. “Wake up guys! It’s already ten o’clock, and it’s a beautiful day outside!” She threw back the curtain in the room just to show them. Evidently, the other girls in the dorm had already been woken and gone out to start the day. 

“What’s got you in such a good mood today, Carrie?” Megan asked, finally prying herself out of bed and heading toward the chest at the foot of her bed, so that she could grab her bath robe and head off to take a shower.

“Yeah,” Lily said, slowly opening her eyes and getting used to the light. “You’re not usually this much of a morning person…I am.”

“Oh, nothing,” Carrie said, “Just that I saw Remus in the common room this morning!” 

“I thought he was leaving.” Lily said curiously. 

“No, he doesn’t leave until later tonight. Something about less rumors or something being started. Anyways, he saw me and he…he—,” Carrie took a big, excited breath, “he kissed me!”

“WHAT!?” both girls squealed at the same time.

“Yeah,” Carrie said, smiling uncontrollably, “it was so slow, and sweet….I just…” She sighed, and fell back onto Megan’s bed, closing her eyes.

“Wow, you are so head over heels for him.” Megan said, before picking up the rest of her ‘getting-ready products’ and slipping away to the bathroom. Lily soon followed, loving the feeling of being ‘refreshed’ after she got out of the shower. 

Thirty minutes later, Carrie had dragged the girls out of the castle and down by the lake. This was one of the last days that capris could be worn, since the snow would soon be falling, as it was the last day of September. The girls all sat down by the edge of the lake and let their feet dangle into the water. Lily lay back, listening to the conversation that Carrie and Megan were having about how ‘adorable’ the Marauders were. 

_Not my kind of conversation._

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Marauders were heading out to the lake, wanting to sit underneath the willow tree for a little relaxation and to celebrate their win over Ravenclaw the day before.

“Prongs, I don’t know why you’re so set on Red,” Sirius was saying. “What ever happened to that girl…Jessica, was it?”

“Not my taste,” James replied, “I prefer them less…slutty.”

Sirius took a step back, feigning shock, “Who are you, and what have you done with my Jamsie?”

James smiled and tackled his best friend to the ground, only letting up once he had pinned Sirius to the ground and made him admit defeat.

“I don’t know what it is about her Padfoot. She’s just….different than all the other girls.”

Remus chuckled knowingly and settled himself down beside the willow tree, pulling out a book and pretending to read while he stared down toward the lake where three unknowing girls laughed at each other. 

“Hey Padfoot!” James said, suddenly catching the Snitch he had been playing with and stuffing it away in his pocket.

Sirius stood next to his friend and looked at where James’ eyes were fixed. He grinned. “Snivellus.”

Both boys stormed over to where the unprepared Slytherin boy was sitting a couple yards away from the lake. Peter followed eagerly, as Remus shouted a short word of caution. 

“Don’t worry about it, Remus.” Sirius said, “It’s just a bit of fun.”

James and Sirius had now attracted many followers, who knew that the two boys would never be walking near a Slytherin unless they had something planned. Coming up behind the dark-haired boy, who was currently reading a Dark-Arts book, James said with a smirk on his face:

“Hello there Snivellus.” 

Snape was quick, and automatically stood and whipped out his wand, but not before a disarming spell that Sirius had sent had caught him and sent his wand sailing out of his reach. In moments, James had him levitating in the air, helplessly thrashing against the invisible binds. 

Snape growled, “Put me down you pompous—”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you,” James said in a cool tone, as the crowd behind him laughed at a helplessly struggling Snape. Sirius cast a silencing charm on him, so that he could no longer ‘pollute the air with his foul and useless words,’ as Sirius had so nicely put it.

“Well, what do you think, James?” Sirius asked comically.

“I think needs a bath! Maybe it will wash off some of his Slytherin-ness as well as all that grease in his hair!”

This earned him more catcalls and cheers from the crowd. 

_Ah, the joys of being a Marauder._

“I think you’re right, Jamsie-boy. We should go throw him in the lake, and see what the Giant Squid has to say about that!”

Both boys started heading towards the edge of the lake, the crowd and a very excited Peter following in their wake. Snape was now fully thrashing against the spell that held him. His mouth was moving in obvious obscenities, but not a sound could be heard from him.

“What is that you’re saying, Snape?” James asked.

“Oh, you’re ready to be thrown in?” Sirius asked. “Well, let’s hear it then people!”

“Five,” the crowd counted, “four, three, two—”

“JAMES HAROLD POTTER!”

“Oh, crap.” Sirius said.

The crowd parted as a very frustrated-looking Lily Evans appeared, pushing people aside, wand pointed straight at James. Carrie and Megan followed, wide-eyed, but stopped to watch with the crowd of people. Lily, however, marched right up to James.

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“Aw, Lilyflower, we’re just having a bit of fun, aren’t we guys?” He asked the crowd. They all shouted their consent. James smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Don’t you want to join the fun?”

“NO!” Lily screamed. “How is this fun? Playing pranks on poor, unknowing students just because they aren’t as popular as you is not what I call fun! You are such a PRAT! Now put him down!”

“You know I would, Lilykins,” James said, a sudden, quirky smile appearing across his charming face, “but only for a price.”

This is where he winked at her.

“Potter!” Lily spat, eyes flashing, “You put him down right now, or so help me, I will castrate you to the point that you will never be able to have children!”

James smirked, but dropped Snape mercilessly to the ground, leaving him to land in a pile near the edge of the lake, clutching his side.

“Alright people,” Sirius said to the crowd, “nothing to see here. Prank’s over…move along, move along.”

Lily and James were still staring at each other, Lily coldly, and James admiringly. Lily pocketed her wand and went over to where Snape was picking himself up; trying to regain whatever dignity he had left.

“Are you okay?” Lily asked sweetly.

“I’m fine!” Snape spat. “I could have gotten out of that without your help, Mudblood.”

“Don’t EVER—” But James was interrupted. 

“Stay out of this Potter!” Lily yelled, turning back to face Snape. “Fine. Next time, I’ll let you handle it on your own, since you were doing such a great job of it this time.”

Lily began storming off in the other direction, towards the castle, with James right on her heels. 

“Hey Evans! EVANS!”

“WHAT!?” Lily yelled, finally giving up the hope that if she didn’t respond that he would just go away. 

“Do you want to go out with me?” He asked hopefully.

Lily scoffed. “I would rather kiss Snape.”

“But WHY!?” He whined.

“Because unlike you, he doesn’t go around showing off all the time!” Lily yelled. He was really starting to get on her nerves. 

_So much for the notion that he might actually be an okay guy._

“But I’m a rich, popular, handsome Marauder, and I’m the Captain of _the_ Gryffindor Quidditch team!” James cried desperately. 

“And you’re also a big-headed prat, who apparently likes asking me out every chance he gets!” Lily screamed, now approaching the steps that led into the castle. “If you really want attention from me, then you should try shrinking the size of your unattractive head! I hate you! And you should hate me!”

“Oh, but Pumpkin,” James cooed to Lily, “you could _never_ make me hate you.”

“Would you like to bet?” Lily threatened, narrowing her eyes and glaring at this—urg!—boy. She was now walking her way through the castle, passing the Great Hall where most students were just finishing lunch, and making her way through the winding halls in between her and Gryffindor Tower. 

“Yes.” Came James’ reply. God, was he _still_ following her?!

“Fine. I hate you.” Lily spat.

“I like you, very, very much.”

“You’re ugly!” _Liar!_

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my whole existence.”

“You are an infuriating prat, that no one likes, and no one can stand to be around.”

“You are such a sweet person, and your fiery temper turns me on to no end.”

“GRR!” Lily growled. She just couldn’t win. By now she was in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was staring at them both with interest. 

“Grr to you too, Lilykins,” James seductively whispered in her ear, stepping close enough to her that she could feel his breath on her skin.

_Mmmmm._

_WHAT?! Now my hormones betray me too?…wonderful!_

Before she could think of what she was doing, she brought her knee up between Potter’s legs and…

“OW!” James said, bending over, and groaning.

Lily smiled to herself and said sweetly, “I’ve enjoyed our little chat, Potter.” Then she turned without the slightest amount of guilt and walked back into her room. 

_He may not hate me, but I certainly hate him!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily realized that the curtains were still open from this morning, as the light of the Full Moon shone brightly across her bed hangings. Grudgingly, she left the warmth of her bed and went over to the windows. She watched the moon, watched the way the trees of the Forbidden Forrest were moving gracefully in the wind, not looking at all as haunting as they were. Pulling the curtains shut, she headed back to her bed, having to feel around in the room that was now completely enveloped in darkness. 

She climbed into bed and pulled the covers high over her head, snuggling down into the comfort that only her own bed could provide her. But no matter how hard Lily tried to sleep, she couldn’t. She kept hearing little noises that were made by her room mates and the crackle of the fire still aglow in the common room. 

_God really doesn’t want me to sleep tonight, does he?_

She turned over one more time in attempt to get herself comfortable, but it was to no avail. Her mind wandered to her home, her friends, and to her distaste…Potter.

_Why am I thinking of him, of all things?_

_Maybe because you think he is a gorgeous hunk-muffin._

_Absolutely not! It doesn’t matter how hot a guy is, it matters if the know how to treat a woman, and it’s quite clear that Potter doesn’t._

_Why do you call him Potter? It’s James, alright?_

_Fine, whatever._

_So you’re admitting he’s hot? And I quote, “it doesn’t matter how hot a guy is…”_

_You’re impossible!_

_Okay, so you’ve got a point, the boy is a pretentious prat, but hey, everyone has their flaws._

_Ugh, I’m done arguing with you, brain. The fact of the matter is that I hate him with a passion, and that’s the way it will always be._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was nearly mid October now, and Lily, Megan and Carrie were sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast, and getting ready for yet another day of double potions with the Slytherins. The only thing that could make this situation any more distasteful was if they had to sit next to the Marauders while they ate. 

_Too late for that._ Lily thought as she looked at who they were sitting next to at the House table. _I blame this entirely on Carrie and Megan._

Luckily, after yet another week of James trying to sway Lily to go out with him, and countless heated arguments later, (many of which James had ended up having to find Madam Pomfrey to reverse the hexes that Lily threw at him) James had stopped trying to talk to Lily at all. It was strange; the only things he said lately were….polite. Lily was becoming unnerved. 

_It’s probably because you told him that you hate him repeatedly, and yell at him every time he comes within four feet of you._

_Yes, well he deserves it. I don’t care if I’m hurting his feelings. Maybe it will finally knock him off his high horse._

Lily had to stop arguing with herself like she had been doing so often lately. She thought of it as another one of the horrendous side-effects of James Potter. Lily looked across the table and to the Ravenclaw table. Something was catching her eye. 

Kingsley.

He smiled at her and waved. She gave him a half smile, and waved back at him. He nodded towards the door and then stood from the table, dismissing himself from his friends.

Lily followed; it was obvious that he had wanted her to.

Once they were outside of the Great Hall, he pulled her aside. 

“Hey,” Lily said, “what’s up?”

He looked determinedly at the floor, then back at her, smiling broadly. 

“Look, I don’t do this often, but I mean...No, no, that came out all wrong.” Kingsley mumbled something to himself, “What I mean to say is, Lily. Wow, you’re not the average girl, you know that?”

Lily looked at him with one eyebrow quirked and trying to suppress a smile. It was just too cute seeing a big guy like Kingsley choke on his words. He was obviously waiting for her to say something, so she simply nodded her head.

“What I mean to say is,” He sighed, “Lily, will you be my girlfriend?”

She let the smile that she was suppressing come to the surface. “Yes, I would like that very much.”

He sighed in relief. It must have taken him all night to come up with that. 

“Wow, that’s great. Um, listen, Lil, I have to run. I have Quidditch practice in less than ten minutes. But I have another date planned for us. It’s on the Hogsmeade trip at the middle of November. It’s really something special…Well, got to go; I’ll talk to you later, Lils.”

With that, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and headed out the entrance doors, leaving a very smiley Lily behind.

Lily turned and headed back into the Great Hall once she realized that she had been staring after Kingsley. She went back to her seat, in between Megan and some younger Gryffindor girl with brown hair. 

“So,” Megan said, turning away from Sirius and focusing on her, “what did Kingsley want?”

“What?”

“Oh come on Lily,” Carrie said, finally taking her attention off of Remus long enough to get a good sentence in to the new conversation. “We’re not stupid. It would be way too much of a coincidence for you two to both leave at the same time, and then you come back in here all smiley. Now give us the scoop.”

“He asked me to be his girlfriend.” Lily said, blushing almost as darkly as her hair.

“NO WAY!” Megan and Carrie gasped simultaneously.

At this, James stood up and dismissed himself from the table without as much as a word to the others. But no one really noticed, they were too busy fawning over Lily. 

“Lily, do you know how many glares you are getting right now?” Megan asked.

Lily looked around the Great Hall, only to find that many of the older girls from the Ravenclaw table were glaring at her out of jealousy. Wow, word really seemed to be traveling fast. Lily looked back at her friends, bewildered.

“Wow, I guess I never thought about that. I mean, yeah, I know Kingsley is a really good looking guy, but I guess I never thought about the fact that people will hate me because I took him off the market, so to speak.”

“We love you anyways, Lily.” Her friends said, all piling onto her and giving her a big hug, including Sirius. 

“Guys,” Lily said when she was running short on oxygen, “GUYS!”

They all let off of her and burst out laughing at her bright red face. Lily picked up her bag, as her other friends were doing, and slung it across her shoulder. Blech…another two hours to be spent in a cold room in the dungeon with a bunch of Slytherins. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I swear!” Lily said, setting down her things at a table in the library. “If Professor Mulciber gives us any more homework, I am going to cry! Honestly,” she cried, earning herself a stern look from Madam Pince, “we have to five foot essays to write, and we have to look up all the ingredients to the Nightwish potion. Good Lord!”

Lily looked around the library, finally settling for a older, thicker book with a green cover. 

_101 Important Potions_

_…Wonderful_

Carrie and Megan eventually returned with their own books, settling down across from Lily, who was already scribbling away on one of her essays. 

“Remind me again,” Megan started, “why we are already starting these assignments when we could be playing Exploding Snap before dinner.”

Megan got no reply, just a short glare from both Lily and Carrie. 

“If you don’t want to be here, Megan, that’s perfectly fine with us.” Lily said. Just because she wanted to get the work done ahead of time, that didn’t mean that her friends had to suffer with her. They could always get their work done when she was off on prefect duties. Then she added quite sarcastically, “Why don’t you go find Sirius and snog him?”

“I would,” Megan said, looking off into space, pretending to be in some great reverie, which made the other girls snicker quietly. “Unfortunately he said something about finding James. I guess he ran off somewhere after potions.”

Lily shrugged, and then turned her attention back onto the essay at hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus, Peter and Sirius walked back into the sixth year’s dormitory to try and find James, but he wasn’t there. They tried the kitchens, and even the Quidditch pitch before it got dark. Nothing. No sign of James anywhere. 

“I wonder what’s wrong with him.” Peter thought aloud.

“I don’t know Pete,” Sirius said, “but I know my Jamsie boy, and if he isn’t either eating or playing Quidditch, then he’s in…”

“The Room of Requirements.” Remus finished for him.

The trio headed towards the spot on the wall that they knew there was a secret door in front of. Normally, it would not appear if someone was already in it, but the Marauders had all gone in there together once, and so now it emitted them all. 

The wooden door appeared on the wall, right were it always was. Remus tentatively pushed it open. What he saw nearly stuck him mad. 

This wasn’t what they had been expecting when they opened the door. The room was, in a word, trashed. There were books all along the floor, most of them with pages ripped out and flying all over the place. There were holes in the wall, about the size and shape of someone’s fist. Broken wood and glass littered the floor, so that each Marauder had to step carefully around them. A fire was roaring on the far side of the wall that they had just entered on, and it seemed to be full of scrap bits of paper, each shrinking into ash as it slowly burned away. 

It was dark in the room, but the lone figure sitting on the couch in front of the fire could not be mistaken. 

James.

He was sitting rather calmly on the couch, eyes closed, head resting in his hands. None of the other boys made any noise at all, afraid of what his reaction might be. They had never seen him this…reckless. When they got close enough that they could see him breathing he said:

“Somehow, I knew you guys would come looking for me here.”

He didn’t seem angry, he didn’t seem depressed, he didn’t even sound drained. He just sounded flat out emotionless.

“Prongs buddy,” Sirius started slowly, “what happened in here?”

James frowned and turned to face them. “I don’t know.”

That was a bit shocking to the other Marauders. They had been expecting some sort of explanation, some sort of…something. The look on his face made his words seem completely out of place. Peter and Remus took seats in the two armchairs that stood beside couch, and Sirius sat next to James, carefully reaching out to his friend.

“Did you break all this?” Remus asked.

James looked around the room, as if he didn’t even realize where he was. “I guess I did.”

“But why?” Peter asked.

None of them were prepared for what came next. 

“Evans.”

“Lily?” Sirius asked.

“Do you know any other Evans’?” James spitefully.

“But why?” Peter repeated his earlier question.

“You know, I’m not quite sure that I know the answer to that. I just, I heard her talking about Kingsley and I just needed to break something.” His eyes had become fierce at the memory, slowly changing his whole expression into a look that resembling nothing but pure hatred for Kingsley. “I don’t understand why she picked him over me." He said, his tone becoming short and clipped. "I don’t understand why I can’t have her. I just…I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it.”

He picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a glass cup, and threw it against the wall, taking satisfaction when it shattered into a hundred pieces. 

“I’m not used to not understanding things.” James continued forcefully.

“You’ve fallen hard James,” Remus said, resting a comforting hand on his friends shoulder, trying to comfort him in actions when words could do nothing. “You’ve fallen hard for her.” 

James stared ahead, not fully willing to admit it to himself, “Maybe I have...I just-- she's all I ever think about anymore."

James stood from the couch, pacing back and forth across the floor near the hearth. There was an uncomfortable pause in the room.

"No one has _ever_ done this to me.” James yelled, thrashing out against the nearest thing, making a large hole appear in the wall, the other boys flinching as they heard bones crack from sudden contact. Swearing, James withdrew his hand from the wall, holding gently to his chest and sinking back down in front of the fire, lost in thought as if he knew that no one else was in the room.

The Marauders left the quietly, knowing now that nothing could calm James when he was on a rampage. James never liked people seeing him at his worst. 

Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours later James rose from his spot and with a single swish of his wand, everything in the room went back to being clean and unbroken. Before left to head back into his room, James picked up a photograph from the coffee table next to the couch. 

It was a picture of Lily, smiling. 

 


	7. And so the Truth Comes Out

The warm days of fall had slowly passed at Hogwarts. The frost had moved in, not quite as cold as the previous years, the leaves had browned and fallen off the trees, and Giant Squid out on the lake now flopped his tentacles only in the small holes that the ice on the lake let open. Such it was every year, with the end of November only days away.

The older students of Hogwarts were currently enjoying a peaceful afternoon in Hogsmeade, walking through the streets, pulling their cloaks tighter around themselves in attempt to fight off the cold, brutal wind. Three girls had just entered a small pub which had a large sign above the door that read ‘ _The Three Broomsticks’_.

A group of four very good-looking boys sat in the corner, and greeted the girls as they came in, taking off their cloaks and gloves as they took their seats. 

“Unusually warm for this time of year isn’t it?” Remus said, directing the topic of the boys’ discussion from pranks to a topic the girls would better enjoy. “Even the ice on the lake is melting.”

The girls scoffed, Megan leaning her head on Sirius’ shoulder and Remus wrapping his arms around Carrie’s shoulders in attempt to warm her. 

“Warm my ass,” Megan said, snuggling further into Sirius’ broad chest than before. 

“I could do that!” Sirius exclaimed, giving her a suggestive wink. The whole table erupted in laughter, watching the two love-birds banter back and forth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that day, when it was nearly dark and after Megan had already had her hourly snogging session in the broom-closet on the third floor, the girls headed up to their room. It had been a long time since Lily had had time to spend with her girl friends, without thinking of prefect duties, homework, or boys.

“It’s been forever since we had a girl’s night in!” Carrie said, grabbing a bag of Cheetos they had Sirius sneak out of the kitchen and taking a handful before passing them to Lily.

“It has,” Lily said shaking her head, “what with you going off with Remus and Megan constantly snogging Sirius.” The girls plopped down on the floor with their pillows and blankets surrounding them like they did every girls-night-in. She turned to direct her speaking towards Megan. “What are you doing all of that time anyways? Snogging, I know, but you know sooner or later he’s going to want more than just that.”

“I know,” Megan sighed, with a small smile. “I think he’s going to want more soon.” She paused. “I mean,” she said, flopping over to her back and stealing a Cheeto from Lily, “he’s used to getting whatever he wants with a girl without hesitation. I’m starting to wonder why he’s taking so long to ask me for it.”

Carrie and Lily exchanged nervous glances. “You’re starting to sound like maybe you wouldn’t mind if he did ask you…” Carrie said, choosing her words carefully.

Lily and Carrie were watching the brunette carefully. Megan chewed on her lip, hugging her pillow tighter to herself. “Maybe I wouldn’t.” Megan said softly, now staring at her shoes.

“Wait?!” Lily said, clapping a hand over her chest, “You mean, you would give that to him?! You aren’t even like....dating, or- I, what?!”

“Yes, Lily,” Megan spat suddenly acting very hostile and defensive, “I would have sex with him if he asked me for it. Don’t try and talk me out of it, because I’ve made up my mind.”

“But-,” both girls started, only to be cut off again by their friend.

“No buts. Sirius and I have an understanding and we both know that this is just a physical attraction; but that doesn’t change the fact that he is still the first person I want to willingly give myself to.”

“But-” the girls started again.

“Stop!” Megan screamed. “The whole school already thinks I’m a whore! And it’s not like I’m losing my virginity or anything. You both know how that was taken from me.”

Lily and Carrie immediately stopped their arguing. It wasn’t a secret to the girls that Megan had been brutaly raped just before she came to Hogwarts. Lily moved to put an arm around Megan, but she pushed it away.

“I don’t need sympathy, Lily. I’m over it, you should be too.”

Lily shook her head sadly, moving away from Megan. Carrie gave a sad smile, and passed Megan a shot of Firewhisky (which they also had Sirius smuggle).

“No matter what happens, Meg, we’ll always be here for you.” Carrie said, Lily nodding in agreement.

“So anyways,” Megan said after a few drinks, “what about you Carrie? I mean, I know Remus is a gentleman, yeah, but you’ve been dating for how long? And I haven’t even seen you two snog!”

“Oh we kiss,” Carrie said, smiling at the thought, “we just don’t try and eat each other’s faces off like you and Sirius. I miss him sometimes,” Carrie sighed sadly, “he’s going away to visit his grandmother again tonight. I feel so bad for him; he always looks so tired and worried before he sees her. She must be really ill.”

“You’re right,” Lily added, “I feel bad for him too.”

“You know who you should be feeling sorry for?” Megan said slurring slightly, finally having enough Firewhisky to make her a little tipsy. “James Potter.” She stated. The poor boy is infatuated with you, Lils, and you won’t give him the time of day!”

“Does every discussion we have have to include Potter?” Lily asked, finally pouring herself a small glass of Firewhisky, and scrunching her face as it burned its way down her throat, "What about Kingsley, anyway?"

"Lil," Megan slurred a bit, "Kingsley is too safe. Now James Potter, there's a passionate one."

“I would worship Snape before I even thought of talking to Potter on my own free will."

“But Lily,” Carrie giggled, already half drunk, “you haven’t even noticed how nice he’s been to you. He hasn’t even tried to ask you out in the last couple of weeks.”

“He’s been a gentleman,” Megan said, and then found herself snorting into her shot. “Haha! James, a gentle-y-man.” She and Carrie both burst into laughter while Lily grabbed another shot of Firewhisky.

_This should be an interesting night…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily sat on the window ledge later that night. Megan and Carrie had long since passed out after discussing in serious tones how many sheep it would take to make the world’s largest ball of yarn. It was a shame, Lily wasn’t one of the people who would get drunk off their ass and then pass out moments later, oh no, quite the contrary. Alcohol only made her more awake, causing her to fall into a slightly-insomnia-tic sort of state.

It’s not that Lily was drunk often enough to know this, but when she was drunk, it gave her time to think about the things she may normally ignore. Like for example, do vegetarians allow themselves to eat animal crackers? Or if someone with multiple personalities threatens to kill themselves, is that considered a hostage situation? Or her least favorite…James Potter.

Unfortunately, James Potter had been in her thoughts increasingly since Carrie mentioned him hours before. Why _had_ he stopped bothering her? Why _had_ he stopped asking her to go out with him? And _why_ did he enjoy making her life miserable so much in the first place? 

She glanced out the window, hoping to find something, anything to get her mind off of Potter.

And that’s when she spied it. 

A small figure was moving out on the grounds, near the lake. This particular figure had messy black hair, and was slowly slinking along in the shadows of the Whomping Willow.

Potter.

_Oho! I’m going to catch you in the act this time, Potter!_ Lily thought.

Maybe it was a part of her drunken stupor that convinced her to go after him. Maybe it was some spell that had her mind transfixed on the thought of catching him doing something that he wasn’t supposed to be doing. Maybe it was a subliminal message that her brain was sending her. Whatever the reason, Lily found herself slowly creeping out of her dorm, checking both left and right down the hallways for the school’s caretaker, Filch, as she hurried down the Grand Staircase and out onto the grounds.

_Oh, I’m going to get you this time! Then my friends will finally shut up and stop telling me that you’ve changed and become a gentle...gently...getleryman! Now where did you go?!?!_

It was in that moment that she sobered up slightly. The moment she saw Potter disappear, the moment she heard the lonely, painful cry of a wolf erupt into the night, the moment she looked up and saw that the moon was full.

What am I doing out here on a full moon? Surely Hogwarts doesn’t have were-wolves...do they?

It was quite possible that the panic that had stricken her was what made her begin to run back to the castle, or perhaps it could be the yellow eyes that had just appeared at the base of the Whomping Willow and the creature that followed. 

She stopped running and stood stock still. Not but twenty yards away stood a fully grown, growling, were-wolf covered in bite-marks and scratches. For a moment she hoped that if she stood still enough, it would simply go away, though the rational part of her brain knew it wouldn’t. But after what seemed like hours of staring at each other, the wolf tilted its head back and howled loudly enough to wake the entire school.

Lily screamed, turning away from the werewolf and running back towards the school as fast as her legs could carry her. She could hear the footsteps of the beast falling into pace with her own frantic steps, and eventually picking up pace. She chanced a glance behind her, hoping, praying that somehow the monster would tire and she would be able to escape. Faster and faster she ran through the dark, stepping into holes and dips in the ground, tripping over her feet, whimpering as she hit the ground with a loud ‘thud’. 

She rolled onto her side and held her ankle tight between her soiled hands as she let out a loud cry. As a last, panicked resort, she screamed, as loudly as she could, hoping that someone, anyone would help her now that the werewolf was just feet from her. 

She could see the monster coming closer and closer, the glow from Hagrid’s castle in the distance reflecting off its fur, saliva dripping from its mouth as it crouched, preparing to pounce. Frantically, Lily tried with all of her might to scoot away from the werewolf, pushing against the ground with her hands and feet, flinching as she felt her ankle snap. Tears were now streaming down her face, as the beast came ten feet, eight feet, five feet—

A black blur had come flying through the air from out of nowhere and planted itself directly between the werewolf and Lily. It flashed its teeth menacingly at the beast, letting out a constant, low growl. Lily had no idea which to be more afraid of. 

Each crouched, then leapt into the air, attacking each other with teeth and claws, rolling around now a bit further from where Lily sat praying for a miracle. From along the edge of the forest came a lengthy, white form. 

A stag.

It looked at her with large hazel eyes. When Lily made no attempt to move, it nodded towards the two vicious animals, and then towards its back. 

_It wants me to get on?_

Hysteria had now taken over Lily as she recklessly scrambled from the ground. She hopped as quickly as she could to the back of the tall, strong stag. With a nudge from the animal, she climbed atop the steed just as she heard yelps of pain from one of the beasts. 

The stag took off at top speed, hooves pounding against the ground as dirt flew up in a trail behind them. Lily held onto the large, curving horns to keep herself from flying off. She could hear soft steps behind them, but it was losing speed until it stopped altogether. The stag, however, did not stop, but regained a new passion and sped to the Grand Doors of the castle. 

It climbed the steps and pawed at the doors. Lily slid from the stag, stepping gingerly on her right ankle, looking back in the direction from which she came. The large black dog that had defended her was still in combat with the werewolf; however the dog looked much worse off. A sudden movement broke her thoughts.

Where the stag had once been standing less than two seconds before now stood the tall, lengthy form of James Potter. 

“Lily?” he asked softly.

But that was when Lily felt the ground fall away from her and she lost all consciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore waited in the chair beside Lily’s bed, watching her as she turned restlessly from the potion she was given in her unconsciousness. 

The small redhead groaned, then turned onto her back and opened her eyes. Blinking from the sudden light, she groaned again and pulled her pillow over her head without even noticing her Headmaster.

“Miss Evans?” Dumbledore said softly, a twinkle appearing in his eyes as Lily snapped her eyes open and sat bolt-up-right. 

“Professor,” Lily said, smoothing her hair down, trying and failing to look presentable. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

“I daresay you wouldn’t!” He smiled at her, seeing her relax and lean back against the headboard. “Now Lily, we have some very important matters to discuss.”

Lily looked down at her feet, knowing that she was in deep trouble this time. She was clearly out of line when she wandered around the grounds after hours. Taking a shaky breath and placing her fidgety hands in her lap she asked, “You’re going to expel me aren’t you?”

Dumbledore simply laughed. “No, Lily, I am not going to expel you.”

“Oh, then you’re going to take away my prefect badge?”

“Not at all, in fact,” Dumbledore said, his face turning very serious, “you are not in trouble at all, though I must ask you to keep anything that we discuss in the next few moments just...” he looked around, then flicked his wand which pulled the curtains around her bed shut, “...between us.”

Lily nodded her head, relieved that she had not gotten herself into trouble, but confused as to why a werewolf on the grounds should be kept secret.

“Professor, why on Earth would a werewolf be roaming the grounds. Surely you must have known about it.”

“Indeed I did, Lily. But the problem is not that there _is_ a werewolf...it’s _who_ is the werewolf. I’m very afraid to say that you know the poor soul who happens to have tried to attack you yesterday evening.”

At this point, Lily had no recollection of her actions past the fact that her jaw had dropped to the floor. That was when it all clicked. He was always sick this time of month...and visiting his grandmother...

“Remus.” Lily stated sadly, feeling more sympathy for her friend now than ever before.

Dumbledore nodded. “You must understand that this was not something he could control. He did not intentionally mean to attack you.”

“I know,” Lily said, “but why hadn’t he told me what he was before?”

The Headmaster looked at her disapprovingly. “You’re a smart girl, Lily; you should be able to figure that one out on your own. What would happen if Mr. Lupin let it slip to an untrustworthy person that he was a werewolf? Soon the whole school would know about it, and no one would want him here anymore. Furthermore, we would not be able to keep him here and let him attend Hogwarts. None of the parents would allow it. _This_ is why you must keep it a secret, Lily; for his own future.”

Lily sat a minute, taking in what her Headmaster had just revealed to her. “But then what... erm, _really_ happened last night? What I mean to say is...how did I get here?”

“That, Miss Evans,” Dumbledore said calmly, rising from his seat and reaching out to move the curtains, “you will have to ask Mr. Potter.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily was released a few moments later, with a bandage wrapped tightly around her ankle. Though Madame Pomfrey was able to heal the bone, it still had not reduced the swelling or new black-and-blue coloration of the skin.

She limped slightly on the way down to lunch, a little put-off that she had missed seeing Megan and Carrie’s Sunday morning hangovers, and horribly crushed about the newly learned information about Remus.

_I wonder if the other Marauders even know..._

Lily was not offended that Remus had not told her. If she were to be put into the same situation, she doubted whether she would tell anyone besides Megan and Carrie, and even them she would mention it with caution.

“Lily?” Megan asked as Lily came into view. “Where have you been?”

_Oh no, I haven’t thought about what I am to tell my friends..._

“I...um...went for a morning jog around the lake, since I wasn’t hung over like you and I...uh...tripped in a hole in the ground and sprained my ankle. Nothing Madame Pomfrey couldn’t fix right up with a little bandaging.” She finished convincingly.

Megan and Carrie nodded, slumping in their seats as Lily took her seat next to Carrie, who was currently absorbed in her pudding. 

It was then that the Marauders came strolling in, looking a little more troubled that they usually did after the full-moon. Lily looked at Remus, a long cut now formed across his right brow, hands in his pockets and looking determinedly at the ground. 

“’Lo Lily.” Remus said quietly as he took a seat next to Carrie.

“Remus! You’re back already?” Carrie squeaked, regretting it immediately and clutching her head, “Oh, and baby where did you get that awful cut?”

“It’s nothing, Carrie. You know how muggle travel can be these days.” Remus smiled convincingly and Carrie ate out of the palm of his hand.

Sirius sat next to Megan, sucking on her neck as usual, which left Peter and Potter to take their seats next to Lily. After a few minutes of quiet chit-chat, the oblivious girls stood from their seats. 

“Carrie and I are going to go get a hangover potion from that really smart Ravenclaw, Jared. We’ll be back later.” Megan said, then paused looking curiously at Lily, who hadn’t moved. “You coming, Lils?”

Lily hesitated. _It’s now or never._ “No, I’ll catch up with you guys later. I have to talk to Remus about an Ancient Ruins assignment.”

With that Megan and Carrie turned and walked away from the table. Lily turned to James, speaking to him for the first time since their last argument when he called her beautiful.

“Professor Dumbledore told me to ask you about....last night.” She mumbled.

_I never thought that I would utter those words to anyone, much less to Potter._

“I know about the...” Lily paused, looking around to make sure that no one was listening. They were a good couple of feet from the next student at the table, “well...the main thing. But I don’t know how I got to the hospital...or...”

When James gave her a confused look, she hesitated, “...maybe I was just hallucinating—I—”

James was staring at her intently with big hazel eyes. Really familiar big hazel eyes. She reached out and removed his glasses from the tip of his nose, an action that surprised James and the other Marauders very much.

“You—” Lily started, “you couldn’t be...could you? Are you?”

James stared at his plate, taking his glasses back from Lily and sliding them back onto his face. “The stag?” He questioned quietly, “yeah.”

She turned suddenly to Sirius. “And you’re....”

“The big black dog that just saved your arse, yes.” Sirius answered cockily.

That was when Lily did something that shocked all of them. She didn’t go on a lecture about how dangerous or illegal that was, she didn’t slap either of them for doing something so stupid, and she didn’t even open her mouth to yell at them. She hugged him.

She. Hugged. Sirius. Black. 

Something she never thought she would do in her life. After a few moments she let go, turning to Potter and gracefully throwing her arms around him. “Thank you.” She whispered in his ear, momentarily forgetting who he was and how much she hated him, happy for once in her life that he was alive.

But she couldn’t help but notice how good his chest felt against hers.

_Damn hormones._

 

A/N- Thanks to everyone who reads my story, and to all who review, that makes me so happy!  Anyways, I hope you all liked it, and the next chapter should be up soon!  lotrqueen451


	8. Daily Double in the Life of Trouble

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I’m very much looking forward to coming home for Christmas in a couple of weeks. Things here at Hogwarts just haven’t been the same lately. I’ve kept up my studies so I can still be a Healer, but attacks from the Dark Lord have been coming more frequently. Just yesterday a girl named Hannah in my Herbology class got a letter from the ministry informing her that her parents had been tortured and killed. I would so dread to be one of those kids who are now parentless..._

_I guess I just want you to take extra precautions. Be careful, be safe._

_Lily_

Lily folded the letter that was resting on the desk beside the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Making sure that the envelope was securely fastened, she tied the letter onto Megan’s owl, Coffee, and set it on its way out of the window and into the moonlight. 

“What’s that?” 

Lily jumped, forgetting that she wasn’t all alone in the room, the silence finally being broken by something other than the wood crackling underneath the licks of the fire. She turned to face Potter, who was dressed in his Quidditch robes, hair windblown and nose slightly red from the cold.

“Oh, it’s just you Potter.” Lily said, clasping a hand over her chest which was rising and falling deeper than normally.

“Ah,” James said, “still Potter, eh?”

“Still Potter.”

“You know,” he said, leaning casually against the wall next to the fire, “for someone who just hugged me a few days back, I would have thought we’d be on first name basis. That’s a fair enough assumption, yeah?”

“You assume too much,” Lily said dryly, “and please, don’t remind me that I touched you. I’m trying impossibly hard to forget.”

He smirked and ran his fingers through his already crazy hair: the two things that bothered Lily the most. “Is that what that book is for then?” He asked, gesturing to the diary lying open on Lily’s lap, “to help you forget that you touched me?”

Lily rolled her eyes and held up the diary for him to see. “If you must know, this is my diary. I’ve been keeping them since I was seven.”

He smirked again, “Well let’s see then. _Accio_!”

“Potter!” Lily screamed. “Give that back!” Lily jumped up from the couch she had been curled up on and rushing towards James, who smelled lightly of fresh pine mingled with sweat.

“Let’s see...” James began, holding the book above him and well out of her own reach, “November 26th, Dear Diary, It’s me again, of course. Today, unfortunately much like the other days, I had to deal with Potter.—You write about me in your diary Evans? I’m flattered.”

“You shouldn’t be! Now give it here.” Lily jumped up and managed to grasp the edge of the diary before it was jerked back out of her fingers.

“Ah...you always know the conditions to favors like that Evans.” James said, smiling cockily.

“I just don’t see what you don’t understand!!! I will _**never**_ go out with you!”

“Shame, then you might just have to wait to get it back.”

James easily side-stepped her and started heading towards the boys’ staircase, Lily close on his heals. He took the first couple of steps up the stairs before a pair of small hands grasped at his arm. He held the diary back above his head and dangled it in front of a very angry Lily.

“Go on then. Jump for it.” He challenged.

She tried once to jump as high as she could, her fingers barely being able to brush against the fine leather binding before landing again. “Oh screw this!” Lily said, whipping out her wand and pointing it at Potter’s chest. “This time, I won’t get a detention. Now hand it here!”

“Wow, Prongs,” Sirius’ voice cut in, as he had just entered the common room, “I never thought you’d even get her that far up the stairs! How’d you manage that?”

James just grinned at his friend and said, “It’s all in the charm, Padfoot, all in the charm. Now what was so important that you had to interrupt Lily and I?”

Sirius’ face darkened, “I need to talk to you a minute Prongs.”

Lily used this time of banter between the boys to recover her stolen diary and tuck it under her sweatshirt-clad arm. “I find it all very amusing that you two have discussed Potter getting me into your bedroom before, but please, if you don’t mind, I’ll leave so that you may continue this conversation alone.” She said as she began walking towards the girls’ staircase, tucking her wand away in her pocket. “I just wanted my diary back from Potter.”

“Lily darling,” Sirius said, “you do know that he only stole it so he could watch you jump, don’t you love?”

“Potter!” Lily growled while Sirius dragged James up the stairs and into his dorm, “You’re a condescending, arrogant, egotistical, superficial, malicious, conceited, affected, pretentious...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily burst through the door into her room and threw down her diary on the bed, pacing. Growling in frustration, she threw herself onto her bed and shoved a pillow against her face to stifled one heck of a scream. 

“Bloody hell woman!” Carrie said, clutching her hands over her ears, “Who put Cockroach Clusters in your Butterbeer?”

“PTRRRRR!” Lily screamed into her pillow.

“What?” Carrie asked, confused.

“Potter!” Lily said, turning over in her bed and glaring at the wall behind her friend.

“Ah,” Carrie said, coming to sit next to her red-haired friend on the bed, “What’d he—”

At that time, Carrie was interrupted by the dormitory door slamming open, and a very ruffled looking Megan rushing through the door. Her hair was in disarray, her cheeks puffy and stained with mascara from the tears running from her soft brown eyes. She threw herself onto her bed across the room from the red-head and blonde and sobbed helplessly into her pillow, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Lily and Carrie cast each other concerned looks, and Carrie quickly got off the bed and headed towards Megan, while Lily went over to close the door.

“Megan hun,” Carrie said softly, placing a gently hand on her shoulder, not wanting to scare the girl, “what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know!” Megan sobbed into her pillow. She turned to face her friends, helplessly searching for a thread of understanding. “Sirius...he...”

“He what?!” Both Lily and Carrie asked at the same time.

“He...he wouldn’t....he wouldn’t have sex with me...” She paused, gulping for air. “It was perfect. He was being romantic the whole night, took me through those secret passage ways for a nice dinner in Hogsmeade...he even hired a carriage to take us around through the park by the post office. And...when I told him that we should go to the room of requirement because I was ready, he said no. He said that he didn’t want me to be another fling, he said that I was special and that he had feelings for me....I don’t know what to do. This was just supposed to be a pleasure thing, no strings attached.”

“What happened after he told you, Meg?” Lily questioned, “What did you say.”

Megan sobbed again, choking on her words, “I don’t remember, it all went by in a blur. At first, I didn’t really think anything of it, but then he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I just...I freaked. I ran back through the tunnel then got lost in the dungeons. I...I...what was I supposed to say you guys?”

Lily took her friend in her arms and Carrie affectionately rubbed her back.

“How am I supposed to face him now?” Megan mumbled into Lily’s shoulder, “What can I possibly say to him?”

“Well,” Carrie said, “tell him how you feel.”

“I can’t do that, Stupid.” Megan snapped at Carrie, “I don’t even know how I feel myself, how am I supposed to tell someone else how I feel if I don’t even know? God, Carrie, sometimes you really act as dumb as everyone thinks you are.”

Carrie huffed indignantly, getting angry. “Well fine, go cry to someone who cares, then.”

“I am!” Megan said, tears being replaced by a look of fury. “Why don’t you go snog your precious boyfriend?”

“FINE! Why don’t you go be a slut somewhere else?” Carrie yelled, but realized right then that she had said the wrong thing. She clamped her hands over her mouth, and the room went silent. “Megan...I’m sorry, I—”

“Save it.” Megan snapped, deadly quiet. Lily was still hanging onto her shoulders loosely, but was pushed off by Megan as she stood up and approached Carrie. She raised a hand and suddenly smacked it across the side of Carrie’s face, leaving Carrie with her mouth hanging open. “I hope you rot in hell.”

And with that, Megan stormed from the room, leaving Lily torn between her two best friends. 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please Review! 


End file.
